Lost Heaven
Lost Heaven is the ending theme to Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. It is performed by L'Arc-en-Ciel. The song originally debuted on their album "Awake" back on June 22, 2005, in Japan and on September 20, 2005, in the United States. Original Lyrics Woah! kasane awaseta yume wo daite hateshinai rakuen he Mou nakusu mono sae mitsukaranai kakenuketa harukana michi Nani hitotsu utagau koto mo shiranakatta ne We'll say goodbye, lost heaven How we longed for heaven We're letting go of something we never had Times goes so fast, heaven is lost Te wo nobashi tsukanda yume ha sotto kuzureyuku suna no shiro Tada tachitsuku shiteta wakare michi hohoemi wo nokoshite Kiete itta kimi ga egaku rakuen he to We'll say goodbye, lost heaven How we longed for heaven We're letting go of something we never had Time goes so fast, heaven is lost Hitotsu ni narenai ukanda hoshikuzu hitotsu no shuuen ni akai hanataba wo Kakedashita shisen no saki ga shinkirou demo We'll say goodbye, lost heaven We'll say goodbye, lost heaven We'll say goodbye, lost heaven We'll say goodbye, lost heaven. yeah We'll say goodbye, lost heaven How we longed for heaven We're letting go of something we never had Time goes so fast, heaven! We'll say goodbye, lost heaven How we longed for heaven We're letting go of something we never had Time goes so fast, heaven is lost Time goes so fast, heaven is lost Time goes so fast, heaven is lost I wish you good luck. I still remember every day I wish you good luck. I still remember every day Woah! bringing things together; holding a dream; heading into boundless paradise. I can't even get back what I lost; running through a far-off path. We never knew to doubt a single thing, did we? We'll say goodbye, lost heaven. How we longed for heaven. We're letting go of something we never had. Time goes so fast, heaven is lost. I reached out my hand to grab my dream; a softly crumbling castle of sand. We just stood stock still at the street where we parted; leaving behind a smile. It just disappeared - the paradise you painted. We'll say goodbye, lost heaven. How we longed for heaven. We're letting go of something we never had. Time goes so fast, heaven is lost. The floating stardust we couldn't make one again; a bouquet of red flowers for the end of this performance. Well run to the destination in our eyes; even if it's only an illusion. We'll say goodbye, lost heaven. We'll say goodbye, lost heaven. We'll say goodbye, lost heaven. We'll say goodbye, lost heaven, yeah We'll say goodbye, lost heaven. How we longed for heaven. We're letting go of something we never had. Time goes so fast, heaven! We'll say goodbye, lost heaven. How we longed for heaven. We're letting go of something we never had. Time goes so fast, heaven is lost. Time goes so fast, heaven is lost. Time goes so fast, heaven is lost. I wish you good luck. I still remember every day. I wish you good luck. I still remember every day. Category:Themes